


A decision reached

by Upstarsfromreality



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upstarsfromreality/pseuds/Upstarsfromreality
Summary: Missing scene from S6 E20.





	A decision reached

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from S6 E20.

Watson had been whisked away for a test, so I slipped away for a coffee. When I got back, Watson had returned, looking much worse. Her breath came on shallow gasps and she was much paler than before. I moved to call a nurse, but she put up a hand to stop me. "It was…(gasp) me, Sherlock." She gestured vaguely at her IV. 

I inspected it. "You turned down your morphine. Why?"

She took a deeper breath than before. "I have to get used. . . to breathing without it. They won't let me leave. . . without pain meds. . . unless I can." The effort had exhausted her and she panted a bit.

My thoughts rushed. Without pain meds? Why would she want to? Oh. Stupid bloody fucking Michael. Bloody stubborn Watson. I looked at her and tried to speak calmly. "Watson, you don't need to do that. I wouldn't touch them!"

"You can't know that," she said, and I realized she was right. No addict could ever know that, especially one as stressed as I was right now.

Watson looked a little better. She had caught the technique of breathing past her broken ribs, but far from mastered it. Without medication, no one could. Breathing the way she we was now put her at risk for pneumonia, as she surely knew. I urged her to reconsider. "I could go to hotel for a few days. Just until you were over the worst pain, and could do better without the medication."

She shook her head slightly. "Given my head injury. . .They won't let me home alone at all. . . Not for twenty-four hours."

"We could ask Ms. Hudson if she could stay with you for a bit." 

"Sherlock, I'll be out commission. . . for a few days anyway . . . and you work better . . at the brownstone. I'll visit my mom."

I looked at Watson and nodded. It was kind of her, kinder than I needed, but she was too stubborn not to. Her mum would appreciate the visit, even if it did worry her.


End file.
